


Nothing happened

by Muted_galaxies_xo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, Possibly Unrequited Love, Repressed Memories, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muted_galaxies_xo/pseuds/Muted_galaxies_xo
Summary: Nothing happened she keeps telling herselfNothing will happen
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	Nothing happened

She had been trying to avoid veronica since it happened. 

The half galra was normally the emotionally distant member of the atlas crew, she hadn’t felt the need to talk to much of the crew. Sure there was shiro who was the commander of the ship so if she HAD to she would talk to him but that was it. 

Thing is, she knew them all by name and a few things about them. Curtis for example was really close with Shiro and had on a few occasions seen them practically flirting. 

But that was just how it was, Axca was a lone wolf and everyone just left her alone

She just couldn’t understand why Veronica had tried on multiple occasions to extend a hand to her, why she wanted to be friends with her? 

“Mind If I shoot with you” she asked moving her hair out of the way 

“No” she said though she wasn’t sure what kind of sound came out of her mouth, it did not sound right when it came out though. She huffed slightly readjusting her gun getting ready to shoot at the targets again 

“You don’t talk much I’ve noticed”

Axca sighed again as she stepped out of the steamed shower putting her mess of hair into that weird bun thing she had learnt from watching veronica, she walked over to the mirror and whipped her face before sighing once again 

She couldn’t do this forever

She had woken up next to Veronica and kind of just sat there watching her sleep for a few minutes, every so often she would go to move a piece of her hair behind her ear that would keep falling down. 

The feeling of having another warm body next to her for once seemed to be a rather comforting thought 

She shook her head again and went to her own room, she closed the door behind her and just stood there, looking around at the way she had decorated the room… more the lack thereof. She hadn’t been able to make any sort of attachment to this place yet and doubted she would for a while. 

She dropped the hair towel and shook her head in order to get it dry, she was not at all a fan of the weird gun that shot hot air at her face- it brought tears to her eyes the first time she used it. 

She laughed slightly when she set down a cup of coffee in front of axca “I'll admit, it was pretty cocky of me to think I could beat a galra at target practice” she said as she look her seat, she took her glasses off and set them on the table in front of her, she put her arms out slightly and balanced her face on them “So I lost the bet” she shrugged as if it was nothing

Really it was nothing 

She was still having trouble pinpointing what triggered it….all of it really, was it just one thing leading to another? 

She didn’t have the time to think about it now, it was getting late and she was preparing herself mentally once again to sleep alone. At least it's not on a cold floor she always had to tell herself. 

Nothing happened anyway 

Maybe It'll never happen


End file.
